Love Was Still Around
by AbigailWritesStuff
Summary: A series of RWBY ship drabbles set within canon and in AUs. Trying to be as cute as possible. This is meant to be a way to blow off steam when dealing with writer's block from my main fics. Rated T for safety
1. A Little White Rose

"I like you."

Ruby had heard those words a thousands time before. Being the youngest ever student at Beacon Academy had its perks. Namely, the adoring fans and their never-ending praise. She always used to wonder how Pyrrha could handle it. But never before had she heard those words from her best friend, someone she'd known since childhood. It was a bit disconcerting, to say the least. When she didn't respond to Weiss, the other girl ran away, crying. Ruby felt bad, of course, but Weiss was always getting hopeless little crushes and then getting over them right away and laughing over them. She'd get over it soon, and they'd be back to joking around.

But Weiss didn't get over it. Over the following weeks, Ruby noticed her becoming moodier and moodier and sadder and sadder. No amount of friendliness would shake Weiss out of her foul mood. Ruby couldn't help but watch her best friend sink deeper and deeper in depression. She even brought Weiss to her favourite diner, and invited her to see the film Weiss had been raving about for a while. This just seemed to make Weiss even more upset. Ruby went to ask Yang about it.

"You brought her to places you two would go to for a date. Basically, you're just rubbing it in that you kinda rejected her."

"Damn. I'd better go tell her that I'm sorry."

...

Ruby found Weiss in the training arena. She was slashing at a dummy with Myrtenaster. She fumbled when Ruby entered the arena.

"Hello, Ruby." Weiss waved.

"Hey. You got time to talk?"

"I've got all the time. What would you like?"

"I wanna talk about what you said. About liking me."

"What about it, Ruby?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd reject me. My fears were well-founded, obviously."

"I'm sorry. I just figured that of all the people who like me, you would never be one of them."

"I was probably the first of them." Weiss grumbled.

"Weiss-"

"Ruby, either tell me that you like me or that you never will, because I can't stand not knowing. It's killing me inside." Weiss started crying. Ruby awkwardly put her arms around her friend. Weiss tried to push her away, but stopped trying, and bawled into Ruby's shirt.

"I don't know if I _can_ like you." Ruby whispered. "I've known you for too damn long, and it kinda feels the same as liking Yang." Weiss sobbed.

"I just hate seeing you like this, Princess."

"Oh, screw you, Ruby."

"I'm sorry."

"You just don't get it, do you? I'm in love with you and I always have been and you can't like me back? Do you know how much that hurts?"

"No. I wish I could know what goes on in your beautiful brain, but I can't."

Weiss shoved Ruby away. Her makeup was tear-streaked.

"Fine. Go find your admirers and tell them how much better they are than me."

"Weiss!"

"No. I'm done." Weiss decapitated a dummy and stalked out of the arena. Ruby dropped to her knees.

"Weiss."

...

Weiss walked back to the dorm room, eyes blurry with tears. Team JNPR greeted her as she passed them, but their voices didn't reach her. She flopped back onto her bed, staring up at Ruby's. Too many nights had she heard that adorable girl snore while wishing she was holding Ruby. On the support beams of Ruby's bed, Weiss had scrawled 'I love you' time and again. She screamed and punched one of the beams. The sharp crack that echoed around the room was from both her knuckles and the beam. Weiss clutched at her hand in agony. She swore at the top of her lungs. The door opened and a red blur ran in.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby's eyes were filled with concern.

"Go away!" Weiss shoved Ruby. The next thing she knew, Ruby's hands were wrapped in her collar and Ruby's lips were touching her own.

"Ruby." Weiss said weakly.

"I love you too, Weiss. I just needed to realise it." Ruby whispered against Weiss's lips.

"Ruby."

"Yeah?"

"My hand really hurts."

"Oh." Ruby picked up Weiss bridal-style, and in the blink of an eye, they were in the infirmary.

"What seems to be the problem this time, Ms. Rose?" The tired on-duty nurse asked.

"My girlfriend punched something really hard. Her hand might be broken."

At that moment, Weiss was sure that she'd gone delusional and was having hallucinations. _Girlfriend?_ And she passed out from the pain. When she woke up, Ruby was stroking her undamaged hand. She was talking in a low voice.

"It shouldn't have taken me that long to figure it out. Ever since we were little, I'd always want you with me. I'd cry and throw temper tantrums when you weren't there with me. Especially after my mom died. You were the only thing keeping me afloat after that. Yang and Dad were off in their own worlds, and I was alone. Until that one day when you found me in the woods, and hugged me, and held me 'til I stopped crying. I've never stopped being grateful for that. I think that was the first time I realised that I loved you. I mean, we were kids, so I didn't really fully grasp what love meant, but I knew that if you died, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Oh god, remember when we played house when we were eight? You were the 'dad' and you'd just come home from a long day at the office. That was back when we thought that Winter would inherit the company. You gave me a quick kiss and giggled, and I was all like 'Dads don't giggle!'. I was totally basing that off my own dad. I hadn't heard him laugh in years. I never wanted you to stop laughing. Your laugh was beautiful. So I got goofier and goofier, just trying to get a smile out of you. I'm who I am because of you. Ugh, I love you." Ruby hung her head. "I know you're awake. You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry for what I did. I should have gotten it through my thick head that it wasn't just normal jealousy I was feeling whenever Neptune flirted with you. I should have realised that every time you were punting my fans away that you were protecting me, and maybe being a little possessive. And when you shut yourself off to the world, I felt like part of me had died. I should've realised, Weiss."

Weiss squeezed Ruby's hand.

"I love you too, you dolt."

Ruby smiled and leaned in to kiss Weiss.

"Ack! Stale breath!" Ruby coughed.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I'm gonna get you something to drink, like orange juice or milk."

Ruby stood up, giving Weiss's hand one last squeeze. She turned away, and started to walk out of the room.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"Was I imagining it or did you call me your girlfriend?"

Ruby smiled.

"You wanna go out sometime?"

"Yes, you beautiful dunce."

"It's a date then." Ruby winked at Weiss.


	2. Sloths!

Pink Lotus

"Noraaaaaaaa."

"Noraaaaaaaaaa!"

"Nora, please come out!"

Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha were scouring Forever Fall for their teammate. She'd gone out to slaughter some Grimm at dawn, and hadn't returned or called any of them.

"Ren, try her again." Jaune said. Ren pulled out his scroll and called his partner. It went straight to her voicemail.

"Her scroll is off."

"Damn. Noraaaaaaaaa."

After a half-hour of walking, they stopped for a break by a creek.

"Where is she?" Jaune asked the air. For obvious reasons, the air didn't respond.

"We should split up." Pyrrha suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. Pyrrha, check over by the lake. Ren, check around where we gathered sap last semester. I'll circle back toward the school. Maybe we passed her." Jaune gestured.

"Or she passed us." Ren countered.

"Yeah, whatever." Jaune set off. Pyrrha shrugged. Ren jumped up into the trees. He jumped from bough to bough, searching for any sign of pink. Which of course, led to moments of confusion when his hair got in his eyes.

"Noraaaaaaaa." He called as he ran. A familiar clearing was up ahead. He burst through and ducked into a roll. He brushed off his sleeves.

"Nora, if you're out here, we're worried." Ren heard growls. He sighed. The Ursa smashed the ground where he had been standing, but Ren had jumped into the air already. StormFlower slid down his sleeves into his hands, and he stabbed their blades at the Ursa's eyes. The gigantic bear Grimm blocked his attack, and batted him away carelessly. Ren smashed into a tree, and shook his head. Through his blurry vision, he saw the Ursa get down on all fours and charge at him. He fired Stormflower at it, the Dust bullets flashing different colours as they hit the Grimm's flesh. It only served to irritate the beast. He felt a hand grip the back of his outfit.

"This time, I'm actually gonna help." Nora smiled. She yanked Ren up into the tree, and pulled Magnhild off her back in its grenade launcher form. She fired a few shells, irritating the Ursa, and jumped over it, landing behind it. She shifted Magnhild into its hammer form.

"Come on, beastie! I wanna make a rug out of you!" She taunted the Ursa. It roared at her and charged. She raised Magnhild as if she was a baseball batter on the mound. The Ursa came within range and Nora swung Magnhild, firing it in the middle of the swing, to add more power to the hit. The Ursa's neck was broken on impact, and it was launched over the crest of the horizon.

"That. Was. AWESOME! I've wanted to try that for a while." Nora watched the Grimm dematerialise as it fell. Ren jumped out of the tree. His vision faded when he landed.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Nora's voice came from beside him.

"Yeah, just give me a second."

He felt her poke his nose.

"Boop." She said.

"I love you too." He sighed tiredly.

"How did you know that's what it meant?" Nora gasped.

"I know you."

"Fair enough." Ren shook his head gently to clear his vision. Nora's face was right in his.

"Hey." Ren said.

"Hey."

Ren leaned in to kiss Nora, but he saw Pyrrha rush into the clearing. Nora stood up, cracking her head off a branch.

"There you are!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Here I am." Nora agreed.

"Are you alright, Ren? There's blood on your forehead." Pyrrha pointed. Ren wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. The red streak on his hand made him frown.

"I'll be fine." He stood up, wobbling slightly.

"Let me help you." Nora grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulders. He leaned on her gently. Pyrrha pulled her scroll from one of the hidden pockets in her armour.

"Jaune? We found her. Ren took a hit from an Ursa. We're on our way back."

"Pyrrha, go ahead and get a stretcher or something for Ren." Nora said. Pyrrha nodded and ran ahead. When she was out of sight, Nora kissed Ren's cheek.

"Where were you?" Ren asked.

"I was looking for sloths."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, silly!" Nora kissed Ren gently.

"Finally." Ren said.

"Finally."


	3. A Wedding

"Does this dress make my butt look fat?" Blake asked.

"Sweetie, it's an amazing butt." Weiss kissed her girlfriend's neck. Blake swatted at her.

"I need to look amazing for the wedding! Pyrrha's counting on us! Where the hell are Ruby and Yang, by the way?"

"Ruby and Velvet went on ahead of us. Yang's probably busy with Arslan, if you catch my drift."

"Weiss, you're awful."

"Pff, you know you love me."

"That's beside the point." Blake picked at the fabric covering her rear. "I still think this makes my butt look fat."

"All the better to grab, my dear."

"Oh my god, Weiss!"

"Kidding. I gotta get into my dress. Gimme a sec." Weiss ducked into the bathroom with her dress in a bag.

"Babe, I've seen you naked. Why are you hiding from me?"

"I want it to be a surprise!"

Blake stood in profile to the mirror and grimaced. Her ears twitched. She felt a little insecure without her bow, even though she hadn't worn it in almost ten years. The woman who'd helped her keep it off was banging around in the bathroom.

"You alright in there, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm good! Just bashed my elbow pretty hard."

"Oh no, a bridesmaid with a purple elbow. How terrible."

"Shut up." Weiss grumbled. Blake laughed. Suddenly she didn't mind the bit of extra fat around her waist. If Weiss thought she looked great, then she must be looking good. The bathroom door opened, and Weiss stepped out.

"God, you're beautiful." Blake gasped. The blue dress accentuated Weiss' curves perfectly, and a slit toward her feet allowed her to walk freely, and if need be, fight.

"Pyrrha picked this out personally." Weiss blushed.

"Oh, high and mighty, Ms. maid of freaking honour." Blake grinned. She put her arms around Weiss.

"Not my fault that Pyrrha likes me best." Weiss kissed Blake gently.

"It's gonna be weird seeing Yang in black."

"Not as weird as seeing Nora covered up."

"Pff, we all know Ren will be changing that tonight." Blake's scroll rang. She laughed hysterically when she saw the picture Yang sent.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Well, it's Arslan getting stuck in her dress and showing off her undies."

"Okay, I need to see this." Weiss looked at Blake's scroll. "Oh my god, she's got chibi lions on her ass."

"I know, right?"

"Bless Yang for this."

"Oh, that's Pyrrha telling us to get our asses in motion." Blake's scroll rang again.

"Hello, Weiss! You look absolutely wonderful!" Pyrrha gushed. Weiss checked her out.

"Look who's talking! Holy shit, Pyrrha, Jaune is gonna lose his mind." Pyrrha had opted to wear a suit for the wedding, and damn, did she ever rock it.

"I'm scared that I'll make this look even better than his suit."

"Well, we knew you were running that risk with how stunning you are. Jaune, being tall, blonde and scraggly, had no chance."

"You're too kind, Weiss." Pyrrha smiled.

"You nervous at all?"

"Of course. I'm just sorry that a lot of seats are going to be empty." Pyrrha's eyes welled up with tears.

"They'd be proud of you, you know. Everybody who gave their lives loved you. We went through hell, Pyrrha, so you deserve this day of happiness." Weiss said. Pyrrha hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, sweetheart. We can mourn them every other day. Today's your day."

"Thank you, Weiss."

"I gotta get in there and take my position, but I'll see you in a minute." Weiss kissed Pyrrha's cheek and let the antechamber. The chapel was noisy, filled with anxious guests. Hunters, police, military, civilians. Pyrrha had made quite a lot of friends through her career. Weiss waved to the ones she recognised. Blake, Ruby, Yang and Nora were waiting at the front. Weiss took her place by Blake.

"Is she nervous?"

"Yup."

"Shit." Blake handed Weiss a twenty lien note. Weiss put it inside one of her hidden pockets. The door at the other end of the hall opened, and Jaune entered the chapel. Weiss smiled. His suit fit him perfectly, and he'd even managed to get his hair in some sort of manageable arrangement. He probably had Yang to thank for that. Ren walked in behind him, holding the little ring box. Ruby squealed quietly, and Nora laughed.

"Come onnnn, it's only the greatest day of their lives. Get serious!" She said. The other bridesmaids giggled. Arslan and Velvet waved from a pew at their respective girlfriends who waved back. Nora blew a kiss toward Ren, who 'caught' it with a smile. Blake and Weiss rolled their eyes at each other.

"Weiss." Jaune greeted.

"Jaune." They locked eyes for a second, then laughed and hugged. "I knew you could be more than a screwup." Weiss said teasingly. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Means a lot, especially coming from you."

"Yeah, yeah, just get into position. She looks beautiful, by the way."

"You gonna tell me anything new or are you just gonna blab?" Jaune let go of her and grinned. Weiss scoffed.

"Don't you sass me."

"Whatever you say, Ice Queen."

Taiyang and Qrow whistled for silence. The man at the organ started playing 'Here Comes The Bride'.

"Holy shit." Jaune muttered. Pyrrha left her antechamber and stood at the end of the aisle, Neptune on her arm. They walked down the aisle together, with everyone standing as they passed. Weiss could see old Professor Goodwitch wiping away a few tears. Neptune bumped fists with Jaune before he let go of Pyrrha and took his seat beside Sun. The two men held hands and smiled wide. Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other with wonder in their eyes. To Weiss, it seemed like only a few seconds until they both said 'I do' for the last time and then they kissed. Pyrrha sniffed her bouquet and winked at Weiss. She turned her back to her guests and tossed the bouquet. It seemed like Sun was gonna get it, until Nora sprinted at him and grabbed it from his hands. They wrestled over it while Ren and Neptune looked on with a bit of fear.

"What have you done?" Weiss asked Pyrrha.

"Probably something catastrophic." Pyrrha answered.

"PARTY IN THE ARENA!" Yang yelled and ran down the aisle. Nora looked up and tore the bouquet away from Sun, shoving it in Ren's face.

"WAIT FOR ME, XIAO LONG." Nora roared and took off after Yang. The wedding guests piled out behind her, while only Velvet stayed behind. Coco and Fox were cheering loudly.

"Oh my Oum, there might be bloodshed tonight." Jaune said.

"It'd be a real red wedding, wouldn't it?" Blake laughed. Pyrrha and Jaune stared at her.

"I don't get it." Pyrrha said.

"Don't mind her. She's a nerd." Weiss said. Blake kissed her on the cheek.

"You love it."

"Ack! No friends kissing in front of me!" Ruby groaned.

"Fine. No more kissing Velvet when you're around us." Blake countered.

"Never mind."

"That's more like it. Let's go join the festivities. After all, they're all for you." Weiss said, holding her arm out for Pyrrha. The woman laughed.

"We'll be just a little late ("We will?" asked Jaune confusedly), but go start without us." Pyrrha said.

"If you say so." Blake dragged Weiss and Ruby off the dais. She let go of Ruby when they passed Velvet, and the rabbit Faunus happily embraced her girlfriend.

"You know, regardless of whomever got the bouquet, it could be us up there next." Blake said to Weiss.

"Oh really?"

"Maybe."

"Well, that's a bold statement. Care to back that up?"

"Maybe I've got a ring just waiting for you at home."

"Maybe I've got one for you."

"Love you, Weiss."

"Love you too." Weiss kissed Blake's cheek. Ruby glared at them until Velvet kissed her. Weiss and Blake laughed.

"This was a great day." Blake said. They reached the doors leading outside. Weiss held it open for her friends.

"And it's only just begun." Weiss said when they'd all passed by, and she closed the door behind herself, letting Jaune and Pyrrha have their moment.


	4. Oops

"Ruby, I think Yang knows about us."

"Hmm?"

"Your sister knows that we're dating."

"I'll tell her not to murder you. How do you know?"

"She just texted me saying that she knows my 'little secret'."

"That could be any number of things." Ruby took off her glasses and looked at Blake. The young woman was sprawled all across her bed, her bow hanging precariously off of one ear.

"She's been looking at me really weird for the past week and a half."

"I haven't noticed."

"That's because you're extremely unobservant. I was crushing on you-"

"Oh here we go again."

"-for two months before I asked you out and you didn't have a clue."

"Blake, will you ever let that one go?"

"Never."

Ruby sighed. She tensed her legs and felt her Semblance jolt her into Blake's bed.

"STOP DOING THAT." Blake yelped. She almost fell off her bed, but Ruby grabbed her 'round the waist.

"Make me." Ruby said. Blake growled.

"Now you've gone and done it." Blake pulled Ruby's head close to her own and placed multiple kisses on the younger girl's neck and cheeks. Ruby giggled the whole time.

"Blaaaaake."

"No!"

"Well, this is a surprise." Weiss's cool voice cut through the air. Ruby and Blake sprang apart.

"Um, it isn't what it looks like?" Ruby said innocently. Weiss shut the door behind her and crawled on top of her own bed.

"You two have been dating secretly and you made out a little just now, which is disturbing, but predictable. Yang will be extremely upset with Blake if she finds out." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Ruby and Blake looked at each other in slight panic.

"Which is why I won't tell her anything. Just don't be smooching with me around. I don't think I could handle being around another public couple. Ren and Nora are enough." Weiss closed her eyes and sighed.

"We'll just...go." Blake said.

"By all means, stay. I just don't wanna hear any kissing sounds or anything like that. I'd like to rest without nightmares for once." Weiss said, a little bit of an edge in her voice. Ruby hopped back to her own bed, and picked up her comic again.

"Good idea, Ruby." Weiss rustled her blankets. Ruby looked at Blake and shrugged. Blake frowned. The door opened and Jaune burst in.

"Ruby, have you finished the new X-Ray and Vav?" He asked.

"Not yet, but the Mad King made out with Vav. It was rather graphic." Ruby replied.

"What?! NO. X-RAY AND VAV HAVE TO BE TOGETHER." Jaune yelled. Weiss conjured a glyph and shut the door in his face. "Ow!"

"I hate all of you." Weiss grumbled.

"Ruby, dear, shall we go somewhere else?" Blake asked.

"Yes, let's." Ruby hurried out of her bed, and opened the door for Blake. They left the room quite quickly, tripping over Jaune laying on the floor, clutching his possibly broken nose.

"Sorry, Jaune. She seems to be a bit testy today. Have you seen Yang?"

"Nah. Nora wanted to chill with her earlier, but she couldn't find her. I think my nose is really messed up."

"Yeah, you might wanna set some ice on it."

"How ironic." Blake said. Ruby snickered. Jaune was quite a lot less enthused.

"I'm gonna go ask Pyrrha to set my nose back in place." Jaune stumbled toward his room, pulled out his scroll and unlocked the door, then disappeared inside.

"Well, that doesn't narrow down the places where she _isn't_." Blake frowned.

"Technically, that list is gigantic." Ruby pointed out.

"Fair point. Grr, Weiss is such a pest."

"It's not her fault she sucks so much. I blame her dad."

"True." A scream rang out from JNPR's room. "Way to go, Pyrrha."

"Oh, Blaaaaaaake." Blake's ears flattened as Yang approached them. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Just me?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Actually, Ruby, this chat needs to be kinda private. Go bug Weiss."

"Oh. I'm just gonna go to the library." Ruby turned and basically ran away.

...

Blake watched her girlfriend leave with dismay.

"Sooo, that dirty little secret, Blake." Yang said.

"Yeah, was really hoping you wouldn't find out about that."

"Too bad. So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?"

"That wasn't what I was going for, but okay. I mean, it's kinda messed up. Like, really?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I like her and she likes me and you know what happens when two people like each other."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"Me and Ruby. Oh shit."

"I was talking about when you think you're alone and you pull out Ninjas of Love and...Never mind that, you and Ruby?!"

"Aw shit."

"Damn it, Blake!"

"I'm sorry, Yang!"

Yang pulled back an arm, and Blake flinched. She felt Yang's arms wrap around her.

"I'm not angry, just surprised. Be good to her, or I will get a little angry."

"Yes ma'am."

"And seriously, bring Ninjas of Love elsewhere. That's weird."


End file.
